


Лето дождей

by Joringhel



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:52:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joringhel/pseuds/Joringhel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Киеши уехал на операцию в Америку, Хьюга остался в Токио. <br/>Фик написан на песню Ночных Снайперов "Смс".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лето дождей

Телефон молчал уже несколько часов. Хьюга нервно вздрагивал, посматривал на экран, начинало казаться — слышит сигнал. Отвык. В последние недели он не расставался с телефоном, переписывался нон-стоп — на уроках, дома, даже во время тренировки. С другого конца океана прилетали хвалебные оды тому, кто придумал «вайбер» и вай-фай в больничных палатах, шутки, подборки свежих анекдотов, каких-то житейских историй... Хьюга в ответ писал о школьных занятиях, отборочных на Межшкольные, тренировках «Сейрин» и «Вострых мечей», советовался, сомневался, ругался, стараясь не выдавать волнения. Засыпал с телефоном у уха, постоянно помнил про разницу во времени, просыпался и первым делом проверял новые сообщения. 

Телефон замигал, предупреждая о входящем письме. Хьюга выдохнул. 

Киеши был в Америке уже целых две недели. Хьюга втайне ото всех завел календарь и отсчитывал дни: подготовительный период, операция, реабилитация... Точных сроков никто пока не мог назвать. Вернется сразу, как будет можно. Киеши заверял, что к Зимнему кубку точно вернется, и станет первым в истории баскетбольным менеджером на костылях. Хьюга в ответ строчил под партой гневные обещания: не позволять бегать на костылях, не допускать до активной деятельности, вообще из кровати не выпускать… Осознавал, вспыхивал, стирал последнюю фразу, писал снова и решительно отправлял. Иногда Киеши переходил на смайлики, скачал на телефон бесконечное количество и общался так, когда сил на полноценный разговор не оставалось. Иногда он переставал отвечать совсем, засыпая, но писал снова — сразу, едва проснувшись. 

Ночами Хьюга искал для него музыку и фильмы, забрасывал почту рекомендациями и ссылками. Вся команда скидывалась на хороший планшет, и теперь Киеши совсем не грозила смерть от скуки, но Хьюге нравилось знать, что делает немного больше, чем остальные. Там даже палата была одиночная, в этой Америке, совсем как в первый учебный год, только тогда его постоянно навещали, а теперь... Киеши никогда не жаловался, только смеялся и шутил, особенно если созванивались по скайпу с видеочатом, держал лицо — улыбка такая сияющая, словно всю жизнь мечтал заполучить протез в колено. Хьюга знал цену этому сиянию, ненавидел всей душой, но сделать ничего не мог. Киеши всегда оставался самим собой, и забота о других, особенно о Хьюге, стояла для него выше всего прочего. 

Иногда Хьюге казалось, что он выдумал себе Киеши. 

С самой первой встречи, когда Киеши протянул руку и позвал за собой, с первой минуты, Хьюга знал, что не заслужил всего этого. Злился: все время хотелось сорвать с него маски, понять, есть ли за рыцарской надежностью, за постоянной деятельной защитой, за громкими словами сам Киеши Теппей. Хьюга был уверен, что видит его насквозь, всю его нелепость, расчетливость, рассеянность и способность вести за собой, и, никому не признаваясь, жадно хотел этого только для себя. Киеши был всем, что Хьюга хотел получить: близкий, преданный друг, с которым вместе можно горы свернуть, продолжение руки… Еще до встречи с Куроко, до всех этих разговоров про «свет и тень» команды, стало ясно, кто здесь настоящие свет и тень. Хьюге хорошо было скользить тенью по кромке его света: на баскетбольной площадке, при разработке тренировок, в каких-то бесчисленных мечтах и планах. Это тоже злило — слишком идеально, слишком правильно, не бывает так, где-то наверняка есть подвох, — но в то же время и успокаивало. 

Ничего не изменилось, когда они начали встречаться. 

Иногда Хьюгу пробирал нервный смех. Он смотрел на Киеши и думал — что происходит, что между ними происходит, откуда он вообще взялся такой — но тут же отбрасывал такие мысли как лишние, нерациональные, и снова позволял Киеши тянуть себя за руку куда-то в светлое будущее. Хотя самое светлое уже наступило, обещание, спонтанно данное в больнице, сбылось, и титул Лучших в Японии должен был согреть, как теплое одеяло, а оставил выгоревшую пустоту. Киеши вытребовал у врача помилование: лечь на операцию только после каникул, чтобы доучиться год в Сейрин. После Зимнего кубка что-то изменилось во всех: отдохнули, собрались на тренировку и встретились — чужие, незнакомые, взрослые.

Хьюга чаще стал задерживаться в зале, зная, что площадка между школой и «Маджи Бургером» занята Кагами с Куроко. Отрабатывал броски, тренировал прыжок и выносливость, словно никак не мог остановиться. Не мог осознать, что больше не надо никому ничего доказывать.   
Киеши это понимал, и поддерживал — как мог он один. Приходил ночью, сидел на скамье, подавал воду и полотенце, комментировал броски и поправлял ошибки. Объяснял: пора привыкать смотреть со стороны. Хьюга читал его, как открытую книгу, и ждал, когда тот сорвется. 

Через неделю Киеши попросил с ним сыграть. Хьюга тяжело вздохнул, несколько раз ударил мячом об пол и молча отдал пас. Оба знали, что уже нельзя, и оба знали: невыносимо. Они молчали об этом во время игры, молчали по дороге домой, молча расходились на перекрестке. Хьюга не знал, когда именно научился понимать и чувствовать его без слов — и когда именно щемящее чувство грядущей потери проникло в его сердце, натирая, как старый наждак. 

— Сыграй со мной. Еще один раз, — попросил однажды Киеши вслух, и Хьюга понял, что стрелки часов, отсчитывающих время для них обоих, пришли в движение. 

— Еще один? — проговорил Хьюга, поднимаясь со скамьи.

— Последний, — жестко сказал Киеши и встал в позицию. 

Киеши и играл так — отчаянно... Словно прощаясь с кожаным боком мяча, с тихим звоном цепей корзины, с гулкими ударами об пол, с тяжестью принятого паса, с ощущением кольца под рукой во время данка. Хьюга сопротивлялся из последних сил, ни на миг не собираясь поддаваться ему, загорался от его огня, и все равно проиграл — с разгромным счетом. Отдышался, подскочил к замершему под корзиной с мячом в руках Киеши и отвесил оплеуху.

— За что? — взвыл Киеши, потирая затылок.

— Чтоб не расклеивался, — довольно ухмыльнулся Хьюга. — Придется мне играть за двоих, что поделаешь.

Киеши уронил мяч, осторожно обнял за плечи и застыл так, рассматривая. Хьюге стало неуютно под этим взглядом, пристальным и серьезным, но глаза из принципа не отвел. И на поцелуй ответил — тоже из принципа. А еще потому, что страшно было теперь потерять. Осознание, что конец — это не только конец баскетбольной карьеры Киеши, но и всего, что было между ними, что команды, партнерства в том виде, в котором оно складывалось, больше не будет, было болезненным. Хьюга ощутил его сполна и не захотел поддаваться.   
Киеши и не думал объясняться. Просто помог собраться, проводил почти до дома и ушел в свою сторону, пожелав спокойной ночи. А с утра он ждал у ворот, встрепанный и явно тоже всю ночь не спавший. Сонный Хьюга отвесил ему очередной подзатыльник, посмотрел исподлобья и первый взял за руку. 

Под конец учебного года зарядили дожди, много гулять не получалось, в тренировочном зале задерживаться тоже не хотелось: что толку, если вдвоем теперь не сыграть... Киеши и тут проявил возмутительную инициативу; с нарастающим удивлением Хьюга обнаруживал, что есть жизнь на пределами школы и «Маджи Бургера». Киеши ухитрялся раз за разом ставить его перед фактом очередного свидания. Это могло быть театральное представление, на которое днем с огнем не достанешь билеты, выставка, посвященная эпохе Эдо, океанариум или простой поход в кино. Выбор фильма всегда оставался за Хьюгой — он проглядывал афишу и говорил наугад. К этому моменту уже было неважно, где именно проводить вечер, главное вместе. В кинотеатре Хьюга прижимался плечом к плечу и чувствовал, что ближе уже не может быть.

Ближе вечерних ужинов в семейных ресторанчиках на последние карманные деньги, ближе поцелуев под крышами, совершенно не защищающих от проливного дождя, ближе жаркого обсуждения последнего баскетбольного матча, просмотренного по телевизору, или совместных пробуждений дома у Киеши, после ночи домашних заданий и разговоров ни о чем. И в то же время Хьюга чувствовал, как с каждым днем Киеши отстраняется, не позволяет сопровождать себя в больницу, закрывается, и старался успеть подставить ботинок в закрывающуюся дверь. 

— Я тоже не хочу, чтобы ты уезжал. Я тоже волнуюсь, — ворчал он, помогая перебинтовывать колено. — Но это же не повод...

— Да я же ничего не говорю!

— Это и плохо... — Хьюга закрепил бинт и неожиданно для себя коснулся губами колена. Сам не понял, что толкнуло, но в тот момент это казалось самым правильным. Белый хрустящий бинт, бледная кожа, сильные мышцы под скользнувшей к щиколотке руке.

— Джунпей... — прохрипел Киеши. Хьюга поднял голову, встретил темный голодный взгляд, толкнулся с пола вверх, вплел пальцы в волосы, поцеловал сам: горячо, глубоко, словно стремился дать очередное обещание. Которое, конечно, сдержит. 

А потом время ускорилось, сорвалось куда-то, как цепь с велосипеда: подготовка документов, справки, звонки, бурные проводы, аэропорт, последнее рукопожатие — и почти одиннадцать часов тишины. Потом пришла первая смс, с ничего не значащим текстом, вроде «я долетел, все хорошо, тут глухая ночь, как ты?». В ответ улетела фотография дождливой пустой стритбольной площадки и мяча под кольцом. 

«Как-то так». 

«Лето дождей скоро закончится. Привезти тебе море в бутылочке? Я туда обязательно поеду».

«Привези мне себя самого».

Хьюга перечитал сообщение, отправил и подобрал мяч. Отошел по мокрому асфальту, на котором начинали собираться первые лужи, дошел до дуги, повернулся на пятках, прицелился и подумал: «А вдруг все-таки выдумал? А вдруг — нет?».  
И прыгнул.


End file.
